fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/BAGELS pt. 2
Hagel: YOU!... You... ''are my main target. My main ''desire. You don't deserve to have that hat. And that cane. slowly takes off all the body parts he mentions after he takes off the hat and cane. Hagel: Those legs! Those arms! A schlemiel like you does not ''deserve limbs! You only deserve to be eaten. The eyes can stay. I want you to see your consumption. ''to Hagel's eyes. You don't see anything but his red, glaring eyes. Hagel: Your death. flies away as the shop collapses on the shopkeepers and store-goers. Breadcrumbs fall on the now miniscule and immobile Bagel, now laying on the floor. Krazy stands up and sighs. GENDER-FLIPPED: BAGELS: the conclusion is now on the tray and Stace and Dude are there however everything else is left where it was in the last episode. Stace: Uhh, what happened here? Krazy: '''You don't wanna know. It's too silly. '''Dude: Come on, we do! Krazy: You wanna know about a genocidal bagel? Dude: Oh, well... yeah, you can... tell us about'' that.'' pinches Dude in the eye gently while Dude tries to stay cool. Stace: What happened, seriously? Did a bagel come and kill Bagel? Krazy: Hagel didn't kill Bagel. He literally made him a'' bagel. '''Stace:' Bagel's already a bagel. Krazy: Well, now... he's a'' bagel. '''Stace:' Wut? Krazy: As in, a ''bagel's now a'' bagel. Stace: '''He was already both of those things... which are the same. '''Krazy: For God's sake, man! Listen to me: He cannot talk, he cannot walk, he cannot tip his hat, hit you with his cane... Basically, he's now a ''bagel. '''Dude:' I'm lost. to the Gender-Flipped house. Stace and Krazy are inspecting the bagels they bought, trying to find out which one is Bagel. Dude: We wasted our money on the whole store's selection of bagels. Krazy: You think? Stace:'' (holding a bagel)'' It's that ''one. I know it is! It's ''that ''one! '''Krazy:' (looks at bagel) That's a donut. Stace: With some extra bread it won't be. Dude: You know, maybe we can just quit this. We don't need Bagel. Sure, he was the crazy one, but we can still have (points at Stacy) the sarcastic smart one, (points at Krazy) and the weird alien one, (points at himself) and the... Krazy and Stace: (in unision) Dumb one? Dude: ...sexy, dark, brooding one. and Stace chuckle. Krazy: He's right, though. We don't need Bagel. Stace: '''Yeah! '''Dude: We gotta return those bagels, then. Bagel won't let us eat the-- Oh, wait... Krazy: 'Yep, Eli guy. We can eat ''all the bagels we want! '''All: (holding loads of bagels) YEAH! Stace: ...I'm allergic! of the bagels grows a face and limbs. Tiny Bagel: I can hear you! Stace: ... Crap.. Krazy: It's Bagel #34. It can talk! Quick, experiment! Get the nuclear ooze so we can wrap it up in it if it starts to attack! Get the tape so it won't talk cause let's admit... a bagel talking is pretty creepy. Bagel #34: I'm Bagel, you morons! gasps. Bagel: I heard what you said about me. You don't need me in your friend group? I've loved you guys for two years, mans. Ever since Wario shot himself... to the first ever Gender-Flipped episode. ''Wario (in flashback): I'm out of here.'' shoots himself. to present. Bagel: ...we stuck together. Now I better just... go with Nyan! She would be a better friend to me than you ''idiots! '''Krazy:' Who? appears from out of the window and snaps the window in half. She's flying with purple mini-comets surrounding its arms. Nyan: Me! GENDER-FLIPPED: New Episode Tomorrow Gender-Flipped house at an earlier time in history before the latest series where a large Bagel, a normal Nyan, Krazy, Stace and Dude are hanging out. Krazy's holding a TV remote. Krazy: Dammit, Stace, why did you turn the language on the TV to Spanish? Stace: It's a bad habit. I should really stop. watch the TV in Spanish. It's a clip from the previous episode. Hagel: Usted!... ... Son mi principal objetivo. Mi principal deseo. No merecen tener ese sombrero. Y esa caña. 'lentamente saca todas las partes del cuerpo que menciona después que se quita el sombrero y el bastón.' Hagel: Las piernas! Esos brazos! Un schlemiel como tú no merece miembros! Sólo mereces ser comido. Los ojos pueden permanecer. Quiero ver tu consumo. 'a los ojos de Hagel. No ves nada pero su rojo deslumbrante ojos.' Hagel: Su muerte. Category:Blog posts Category:Gender-Flipped: Genderless